


fuel my lungs

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Gap (400 years), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Chanyeol is a lovely person and deserves the World, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jongdae is just Very Excited™, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Past Abuse, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: wizard yifan cannot shake off this little werewolf that follows him home from work.





	fuel my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Exo-M Fic Fest  
> prompt #197
> 
> TW info:  
> Mentions of past abuse are _very_ vague and non-graphic.  
> Underage sex is completely consensual and true to the AU.  
> My humor is wack so mentions of bestiality. Don't ask.  
> Knots but no knotting, if that's even a warning anymore.  
> 

Yifan places a jar of preserved beetles down, the glass clinking against the other jars on the shelf. The slick green beetles swirl around in the jar, up and down, round and round. The iridescent green bounces the light of the candles. It is somehow captivating to look at.

The yellow liquid they float in looks disgusting, but aesthetics is not what's important here: it's the age of the ingredient. It would be a pain in the ass to replace his inventory every week. The solution keeps everything fresh as years and years pass by, without compromising any of the ingredients’ properties.

Quiet days have always been Yifan’s favorite. Yes, clients bring in money, money is always good, but it leaves very little time to finish orders, not to mention his own work and studies. The day has been just like that, a couple of young wizards stopping by to restock and ask for help in their experiments. 

Yifan relishes in the silence.

  


...

  
  


Yifan had invested in a winter cloak a week or two prior, a rich royal purple cape lined with black fur, a majestic sight when worn by tall man like himself. The price tag had been painful, along with the looks he now receives from the werewolves that stop by his shop to buy supplies.

He knows that he is the only supplier they have in a hundred kilometer radius, so a fur lining or two should not hinder his business.

His right to look good exceeds the wolves’ distress. It’s not like it is made from their fur. They should have nothing against a cloak he will wear for twenty winters to come.

The air shifts inside the shop as Yifan swings the cloak on his shoulders, clasping the three hinges on the front, smoothing out the furs sewn along the edges.

Yifan turns around, scanning the room of abnormalities. It would not be the first time something flammable spilled down on the floor and caught fire. Thankfully, Yifan has warded the shop enough to be fireproof. Mostly. There’s still some trouble with the potent alcohol, somehow managing to catch aflame every other week, but Yifan... is working on it.

There’s nothing that catches his eye, so he walks up to the tall door. His fingers wrap around the knob, twisting until he meets resistance.

Yifan looks back at the strange little boutique.

He can close the shop thirty minutes early, right?

  


…

  


Yifan steps out of the shop and locks the door, with a charmed lock, of course. He takes in the view, tall buildings in the horizon, rows of little shop on the other side of the street, all covered in a thin layer of snow.

He spends most of his day holed up in the basement with his delicate concoctions, and the windows of the shop are filled with paraphernalia and other junk, so he has not noticed the snow falling. It’s a first for the year, and tells him to stock up on warmth potions. There’s always a surge in their popularity when the snow settles and stays. It gives him a week or two to cook up a couple dozen liters, enough to stock him up for the winter.

Yifan tugs his hood up and crosses the street, his mind on all the work he is supposed to finish before the weekend. An occasional thought of food lingers, but he cannot give in to the urge or else he will purge an entire store out of their chocolate. It has happened once or twice before, and he really does not want a rerun.

He blames it on the hoarder traits passed on to him from the dragon that kindly donated a vial of blood for his experiments. Ones he had chugged down with vigor, but that is a different story.

He is on foot earlier than most, ahead of the five o’clock rush, so the sidewalk’s snow is almost pristine. Yifan can count how many people have walked on the asphalt, their footprints left on the snow.

A small wolf pup has run all over them, round and round, leaving tiny paw prints on the fresh snow. Yifan sighs, suppressing a coo. Tiny wolves, just transformed ones, are both the worst and the absolute best things to grace the ground. With the needs and appetite of teenager boys regressed into something akin to an overgrown toddler, werewolf pups are ridiculously adorable, but impossible to deal with.

Yifan has always been interested in the process of the transformation. Someone with the right genes with exposure to certain triggers launches the process. They go from a teenager to a mere toddler in their mental capacity, and transform from a pup to human uncontrollably.

It can last for _months._

Yifan cringes at the thought of a teenager crying at three in the night, demanding for more food and whining about their aching fangs.

The wizard made several papers on the process when he studied it for his third degree in different aspects of magic.

Or it could have been the fifth. Yifan doesn’t keep count.

He spent months interviewing werewolves, establishing excellent relations with the packs circling the city, trading with the wolves. When he opened his shop a couple years from that, he already had a stable customer base.

Quiet rustling on his right distracts Yifan away from his thoughts.

A small, gray wolf pup cowers next to a tile wall, sniffing the air. In all of his 417 years of existence, Yifan has not seen anything even nearly as cute as that. The wolf is so tiny and so young that it shouldn’t be out alone. He shouldn’t.

Yifan has to take a couple glances to the side. His reputation as the mysterious hard-ass wizard would most definitely suffer if someone witnessed him cooing at a pup.

“Hey, pup. Are you out here all alone?” he asks softly, crouching down a bit to see the wolf better. It sticks its nose in the air, sniffing, giving a little yip and running between Yifan’s legs. Before Yifan can usher it away, it hides behind the lapels of the cape, its adorable little snout poking out.

“I guess that’s a yes…”

Yifan sighs and starts walking, lifting his cape to let the pup out. He should not bother with the pup, as there is a big chance of it not being alone, after all. The wrath of a werewolf’s father is not something he wants to experience.

A minute or two passes and he hears no rustling. Yifan sighs in content.

  


…

  


Yifan decides to stop by the liquor shop, in need of a potion base so strong that it would knock a six hundred-year-old vampire off his feet, along with quality red wine for dinner. The wizard can treat himself once in a while.

The first time he notices something is off is when he sees people staring at his back three times more than he usually does. Standing a head taller than the human population, he constantly gets _looks_ directed at him, but these… These stares are something else.

Yifan looks over his shoulder.

_“Fucking hell…”_

The damn pup has hopped on his cloak, dragging the _expensive fur edge_ along the ground the whole way here, and it's now giving him this heartbreaking look.

“You goddamn punk,” Yifan groans and squats down to pick the wolf up. 

It tries to chew on Yifan’s fingers, squirming so hard he nearly drops it. “Behave.”

The pup stops squirming, staring at Yifan with those chocolate eyes, and Yifan swears the damned creature actually _pouts._ He has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this tiny pup is probably around sixteen, near his height, and has the strength of a military tank.

Yifan looks down into his basket. If he were to take the pup out, he would have to walk a long way to put away each bottle, then get back and do the same trip again. He deems it too much work.

Yifan shakes his head and resumes his search for a bottle with 70% alcohol, the pup propped up on his arm. He could of course use rubbing alcohol, but he finds such product unqualified for the task. He is renowned for his _high quality._

  


…

  


“Go back to your mom. Or pack. Whatever. There’s no use in following me,” Yifan scolds the pup and puts it down. A small heartbreak ensues as the pup lets out distressed noises, butting his furry head against the man’s ankles.

“No. Stop following me.”

Yifan tries to take off, but something keeps tugging at his cloak. “Hey, pup, this was _expensive!"_

Chocolate eyes stare at him, a paw lands on his cloak. It leaves a dirty print. The pup is painfully adorable, nearly as adorable as those plushie toys Yifan wants to buy and squeeze.

Yifan pushes the thing away with his foot and turns around.

“So that just happened…” he groans and shakes the memory away.

It’s too bad that Yifan cannot see the pup’s eyes glint as the wizard walks away, sniffing the footprints left in the snow.

 

…

  


“No _fucking_ way!” Yifan yells out loud as he steps out of the elevator, only to find the _same damn pup_ waiting, sitting on its butt, head tilted.

“How the hell did you even _get_ here?” he groans.

The pup looks towards the staircase, then back at him.

The mongrel had apparently seen him press the twelfth floor and bound as many floors up. Werewolf pups are not _dumb,_ after all.

“Why me?” Yifan cries out as he tries ushering the pup away, only managing to make it run to his apartment’s door.

“What do I do with you…” Yifan groans and digs out his keys. At the sight of the object, the pup’s fluffy tail starts wagging madly, and Yifan’s cold heart melts.

“Can you behave?” Yifan asks as he walks up to the door, keys jingling.

The wagging intensifies.

Yifan admits his defeat.

“Okay, I’ll let you in, but before you go anywhere, we have to scrub you clean, alright?”

For the first time, the pup nods, turning around so that its snout is pressed up against the doorframe and the door itself.

“It opens outwards”, Yifan sighs and pulls the door open, making the poor pup jump back, letting a tiny whine.

Yifan does not want to know what the hell he signed himself up for.

The pup pushes inside, tail not ceasing to wag for a second. Yifan can see small droplets of water on it’s fur. _"Please don’t shake it off_ ”, Yifan whispers, expression conveying sheer agony.

A plan must be made and quick.

“Wait right there.”

Yifan makes a mad dash for the bathroom, grabbing one of the towels next to the sink. The cape hinders his movement but not enough for him to spare precious seconds on unclasping the fastenings.

“Good pup”, Yifan cooes when he sees the dripping wolf sitting on the carpet, not having moved an inch. “Come here now”, he hums and places the towel between his hands, ready to grab the puppy.

He rubs the rubs the pup dry thoroughly, making sure to get the dirty paws, tossing the towel to dry off on a radiator. He’ll wash it later.

Yifan does not spare a glance to the cute creature as he walks to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic container of leftovers. He realizes he has nothing to give to the pup… Except for a nice sirloin he thought he'd cook tomorrow. For himself.

Just a look towards the werewolf pup's wagging tail and glossy eyes is enough to make Yifan take the sirloin out, cutting a thick slice out of it. It's not like he would have been able to eat it all alone.

The plate clinks against the stone floor, raw meat dripping and delicious in front of the pup.

It is malnourished, weak, yet energetic enough to jump and land on the plate, devouring the meat in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Yifan has warmed up his food, sat down, grabbed his journal, and started writing down his observations in flowing, old calligraphy.

“Still hungry?”

A small whine.

“Do you want more?”

Another whine.

Yifan groans and gets up to cut another slice for the pup. He will not be cooking sirloin tomorrow.

  
  


...

  
  


The sound of rhythmic pitter patter follows Yifan into the bathroom.

Yifan knows that the look currently directed towards him conveys utter despair, and refuses to gaze down. He must close the door before the pup gets in or hell ensues.

“You're adorable, but not adorable enough to come inside.”

The wizard proceeds to finish his business behind the closed door, listening to the pup’s whining.

At first, it is just whining. Then it starts to scratch at the door, trying to dig its way out under the door. Yifan has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He will survive this. He will live up to his ancestors and make them proud. He will tame his temper and not get mad at the pup…

It does not help that Yifan doesn’t know the pup’s name. He can’t exactly yell out loud _"PUP"_ and expect it to understand.

Yifan resigns himself for a bathroom visit full of torture.

Despite all, he survives, emerging from the fancy bathroom, hair brushing against the doorframe. His bathroom door is the only door in his apartment which does not have a raised height.

Something furry barrels against his shins, whining.

“Poor thing”, Yifan coos and picks the palm-sized wolf up. It kicks its tiny little legs and wriggles, almost slipping out of Yifan’s grip. Heartbreaking sounds wrench Yifan’s soft insides. He can’t help it, four hundred years is not enough to toughen him.

Yifan tucks the baby against his chest, petting its head. It’ll be fine.  


 

…

  


The pup's happy patter follows him everywhere he goes. The wizard cannot bring himself to hate his decision to take the creature in. 

The pup has followed Yifan to the bedroom, running around his feet, nearly tripping him in the process. Yifan picks it up and cooes, bringing it up to his face. Its legs kick, tail wagging. It is plain adorable.

Yifan runs a hand through his hair, crouching down to let the pup play with his fingers. It’s time to sleep, but Yifan worries whether the troublemaker will sleep at all.

The sounds the pup lets out get more and more excited. Yifan has to change into his nightly attire, though, so he gets up and ignores the werewolf.

Yifan steps inside the closet, not quick enough to rid himself of the pester. He really should name it.

Yifan has to pick it up and cradle close, toying with its cute little snout for a while.

But, as much as he likes it, he is not going to let it watch him undress.

He places it down and closes the closet door in to bar the pup from his wardrobe. There’s a moment of silence.

It lasts for astounding five seconds.

Alas, he groans out in frustration as aggressive scratching ruins his walk-in closet door.

  


...

  


Yifan pets the puppy's fluffy fur, sitting on the edge of the bed. Royal purple velvet looks good next to him. Both the pup and Yifan.

When Yifan stops petting and slides under the covers, settling at the middle of the bed, something starts tugging on them.

Yifan _tries_ to appear intimidating and fails. Miserably.

The pup’s sparkling eyes get impossibly bigger, and its head tilts to the side. So adorable.

“Do you want to sleep with me that bad?” Yifan chuckles as the pup refuses to calm down, running in circles on the ground.

“Fine then....”

The pup hops on the bed, circling around Yifan’s stomach. It’s so lightweight that Yifan has to suppress a coo.

Then it decides to nestle between his parted thighs, letting out a happy little yip.

Yifan, being the celibate dweeb he is, twitches in his soft pants.

Yifan signs himself for a long, long night.  


 

...

  


“Stop moving”, a voice whines, thin arms wrapping around Yifan’s waist. Last night’s unfortunate circumstances flood his mind, disoriented from sleeping better than usual. Yifan looks around to see darkness, no sunlight peeking out between the blinds.

Arms… Last time Yifan checked werewolf pups usually have paws.

The thing next to him is a _human._ Small, mop haired human so pretty it makes Yifan lose his breath.

He does not remember bringing anyone home.

Definitely not.

Especially not this man. Or boy. Definitely a boy.

“I said stop moving! Jongdae wants cuddles!” the boy whines and throws his leg over Yifan.

A very naked leg.

The comforter is far away on the other side of the bed, and Yifan can see things he does not want to see.

“...Pup?” Yifan asks.

“Mmhm?”

“Is it you?”

“Who else”, the boy giggles. “I'm Jongdae!”

Ohhkay. Yifan has to come up with a reasonable explanation in three seconds or else he will combust from confusion, or the fact that someone this pretty is lying next to him, kitten lips pouty and chewed up. Yifan blinks, once, twice.

The boy doesn’t disappear.

“I am Yifan. Why are you on _my_ bed?”

Jongdae tilts his head to the side. Realization dawns upon Yifan. Werewolf pups transform uncontrollably when they’re young. 

“Yifan told me Jongdae could sleep here… Don't be mad at Jongdae…”

Yifan has to keep a little pause.

He _did_ let the pup on his bed. Jongdae. He let _Jongdae_ on his bed.

“Ah.”

“Cuddle me, please?”

“Hrmgh.”

“Please?”

Yifan frowns and stares at the ceiling. The only ways to get his sinful, naked body out of his sight are either to push him off, get him clothes or make him go under the covers. The latter sounds ideal.

He is not good at moving out of his warm bed.

“Fine”, Yifan groans and lifts the cover, turning to his side. Sometimes giving up is the best option.

Jongdae presses up against him in a second, the ideal size for being the little spoon. The fluffy mop of hair comes just right below his chin, stray strands grazing his chin.

Yifan recalls not realizing the correlation between him and the pup. Jongdae is tiny, even for a human, and an absolute stunner. It wouldn’t be far fetched to think that Yifan took such a pretty thing home from the club, but he is clearly underage, and resembles the pup from last night. The similarities are uncanny.

“Yifan’s so warm…” the pup sighs and presses his lower body against Yifan, tugging the covers tighter around him.

Yifan does not bother to answer, and the boy doesn’t come up with anything else to say.

A moment passes. Nothing happens, no one moves, their quiet breathing only thing heard.

Then, the covers start vibrating, and the boy seems to shrink.

“What the hell?” Yifan exclaims, tossing the covers aside.

During the millisecond the covers hid Jongdae from him, he has turned into....

The pup. The same pup from yesterday.

Yifan blinks, once, twice.

It lets out a happy little noise and curls against Yifan’s stomach, pushing its snout against the sliver of bare skin. Yifan should stop referring to him as it. It's a him. He.

“Ooohhkay”, Yifan groans, puts the covers back on. He will deal with... Whatever _this_ is, in the morning.

  


...

  


When the rays of sun wake Yifan up, something heavy lies on top of him.

The second thing he registers is eyes, huge, round eyes disturbingly close to him. Yifan reels back in shock.

“You’re awake! Yay!” he giggles, wiggling his hips from side to side. It feels _interesting_ on Yifan’s junk area.

Oh. He took in a werewolf.

The movements don’t cease and Yifan has a hard time keeping himself in check, but he understands Jongdae is just trying to wag his nonexistent tail, and failing miserably at it.

Yifan, yet again, suppresses a coo.

“Yeah.”

“Yifan? Jongdae needs to go…” the boy mumbles.

“Where?”

“...Jongdae needs to pee…”

Yifan groans and sits up, the boy sliding down to straddle his thighs, hands clasping his thin cotton shirt. Yifan damns himself for letting the pup inside, even on his bed, knowing that he would transform back and forth during the night.

“Do I have to come help you?”

Jongdae nods, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, chewing it with his recently grown canines.

Yifan groans and scoots to the edge of his four-poster bed with the pup still on his lap. Jongdae leans forward and rubs his head against Yifan's neck.

“Come on now”, the wizard sighs and scoops the pup up. He refuses to look at the excited pup in his arms. Yifan might be tall and scary, but he has a soft spot for cute, fluffy things, and the werewolf pup meets both of those. Even when he resembles a human, he is adorable, his hair is fluffy.

 Jongdae lets out a noise of satisfaction, rubbing his nose against Yifan’s neck.

Yifan carries the younger inside his bathroom, placing him down near the toilet. He turns on his heels to let him do whatever he needs to.

“Don’t go!” the boy whines, pouting at Yifan.

“I am not going to watch you pee”, Yifan deadpans.

“Yifan can’t leave Jongdae!”

Ripples flow through Yifan’s body at the moment he hears the him call out his name. The use of third person while childishly pouting makes Jongdae seem so fragile, so little, that Yifan’s resolve disappears.

Jongdae’s kitten lips twitch upwards as Yifan turns back around, just standing there.

In the end, Jongdae is perfectly capable of using the toilet, though flushing and washing hands prove to be too difficult for him to handle without help.

Jongdae then starts hacking violently, almost doubling over.

“Are you okay?” Yifan asks with concern in his tone, but files it for being just something that people get when they spend days, or weeks, outside, malnourished.

Jongdae nods, chewing on his lip, sheepish. He stares at the tap for a long amount of time, hovering his right hand over it.

The wizard heaves a sigh.

Yifan washes his hands for him, looming a head taller behind him, hands dwarfing Jongdae’s.

“Yifan’s hands are so big…” Jongdae marvels, seemingly unphased by his previous coughing. Yifan chooses to ignore what he said to avoid spewing a filthy comment.

The fluffy towel Yifan uses to dry Jongdae’s hands is extremely amusing to the younger.

“You will shower after we have eaten. Okay?”

Jongdae nods and shuffles forwards, pressing his naked body against Yifan. He groans.

“Behave.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

…

  
  
  


 

 

 

Jongdae is sitting on the bed, cross legged and pouting.

“No.”

“Do you want to come or not?” Yifan asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I want to, but—”

“No buts. Do I have to actually come there and dress you up?”

A sour nod. 

Yifan groans and picks up the discarded shirt, sliding it on Jongdae’s tiny frame. Jongdae has boxers on, which Yifan is thankful for. He can just slide the sweats on the pup.

Though only if the little puppy lets him.

As predicted, several kisses and persistent coaxing is needed to get the grey sweatpants on him.

“I don’t like these”, Jongdae exclaims, wriggling around on the bed.

“I’ll buy you ice cream if you can keep them on for the whole day, okay?”

Jongdae grumbles but settles down. He’s sitting, leaning back on his arms, the shirt draping around his form.

He has filled out, malnutrition long gone. Jongdae ate raw meat, _a lot of raw meat,_ during the first week he spent mostly in wolf form. Now, over a month later, Jongdae is starting to look like the strong wolf he is. He is much broader now. Yifan awaits the growth spurt he’s bound to have with extreme anxiety.

“I’ll go pack us some snacks. Wait here. And don’t bite anything!” Yifan warns when Jongdae inches his favorite pillow towards himself.

It’s too late.

Jongdae lets out the cutest growl, sinking his teeth into the fabric, tearing it apart.

_Breathe. Yifan. Ancestors. Make them proud. Breathe._

“Jongdae. What did I tell you about pillows?”

He looks extremely sheepish.

“They smelled like you…” he murmurs and curls small. A small cough rocks his body.

Jongdae has been hacking his lungs up for weeks, and Yifan is starting to get worried. It’s a part of why he wants Jongdae to come to the shop with him: he’ll have a supply of different potions and solutions for his throat, and most importantly, he can keep an eye on him.

At first, he thought it was from being in the cold for so long, but now that he’s gotten worse, Yifan suspects it’s something else.

He would take him to a human doctor to make sure of his condition, but Jongdae was never registered into the system. Jongdae has skirted around the topic of his past, and Yifan has not pried.

Werewolves can be cruel sometimes.

Yifan is thankful that the transformation muddles their memories for a while. He can only hope it lasts for a few years, so that Jongdae could start trusting him, and know that Yifan will never treat the way his old pack did. More so, that he would never hurt him.

“Have you always been coughing this much?”

“Not before they…” Jongdae gives an answer and twitches, reeling back. Tears well in his eyes. Yifan scoots closer, alarmed.

“You don’t need to continue.”

Jongdae gives a shaky nod and lets Yifan wrap his large body around his.

Yifan runs his hand along Jongdae’s tremoring back as he cries against his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah… Let’s go.”

  


...

  


Yifan is not good at handling cute things.

Unfortunately, Jongdae is very cute.

Especially when he stares into a glass jar of beetles, almost close enough for his adorable nose to touch the jar. Yifan has to place the huge knife he’s holding down so he doesn’t cut his fingertips off.

Jongdae turns the jar around, eyes following the biggest beetle.

“Don’t break it”, Yifan warns when he grabs the jar with two hands and shakes it a little.

Jongdae looks sheepish and places the jar back, coughing into the sleeve of his (Yifan’s) sweater.

He glances at Yifan. Something promises trouble.

He shuffles on his feet, lifting the hem of the sweater, ready to take it off. 

“You’re not getting the ice cream.”

Jongdae drops the sweater immediately, sitting down to pout on the floor.

“Mean.”

“I know.”

  
  


 

 

 

…

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Jongdae. Wants. Cuddles!”

“I am trying to work here!”

“My cuddles!”

“I already said no. Go away.”

“Jongdae will bite every pillow in here if Yifan doesn’t cuddle!”

Yifan has many regrets.

He discards the paper he’s been scribbling on and scoops Jongdae up, tucking him against his chest. The armchair is big enough to accommodate both of them.

“Smart wizard”, Jongdae purrs and presses himself against Yifan for warmth.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


It’s pitch black outside when Jongdae wakes Yifan up.

“Yifan… Jongdae doesn’t feel good”, Jongdae mumbles.

Yifan puts a hand on Jongdae’s forehead. It’s blazing hot.

“Do you feel feverish?” Yifan asks.

“N-no…”

“Just sick?”

“No…”

“So what’s wrong then?”

“Jongdae, Jongdae…” he starts but tears up, hiding under Yifan’s chin.

“Tell me what’s wrong”, Yifan persuades, running his fingers through Jongdae’s freshly cut hair.

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, but presses his lower body against Yifan’s thigh.

Oh.

Jongdae’s hard, throbbing against Yifan’s flesh, tenting his boxers. Like all of Jongdae’s clothes, they’re all Yifan’s, as he refuses to wear anything that Yifan has not worn before.

That information seems irrelevant as Jongdae starts thrusting against his thigh, curling inwards.

It dawns on Yifan that Jongdae is in a way having a second puberty with very limited knowledge of his past life. There’s a possibility that he has no idea what’s happening to him, no comprehension about consent or any of the implications behind intimacy.

“H-help me”, Jongdae sobs, rutting harder. Yifan tries to keep himself disinterested, flexing his thigh to give him something to thrust against.

“Dae baby it’s okay, do whatever you want to”, Yifan mumbles softly.

“Yifan!” Jongdae whines and throws his leg over him, suddenly much closer. His small hands grab Yifan’s shirt, pulling the fabric.

Jongdae starts letting out soft sounds of pleasure, going faster and faster.

Yifan slams the brakes of his own arousal, determinant to keep himself in check. Jongdae has no idea of what he’s doing. He is not going to take advantage out of a hormonal occurrence.

 _"Yifannn",_ Jongdae mewls, pulsing come out against Yifan’s lean thigh, face morphed into an expression of pleasure. The base of his cock thickens to the fullest, pressed right at the junction between Yifan’s thigh and torso.

He mumbles something unintelligible, tightening his hold on Yifan’s shirt, and falls limp.

Yifan doesn’t know what to do. He would clean Jongdae up, but he doesn’t want to wake him, but explaining what all of the white in his underwear is not something he wants to do.

He ends up on carefully peeling Jongdae’s boxers off and cleaning him with them, and taking them to the laundry room.

When he is back to the bedroom, he sees Jongdae wrapped around Yifan’s pillow, nose buried into the textile.

It is kind of adorable.

Despite that, Yifan does not get much sleep the remaining night.

  
  
  


 

 

 

…

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Dae. You need to dress up if you want to come with me. My clients will be very put off by a naked werewolf”, Yifan sighs.

“You’ll dress me up!”

Yifan shakes his head and turns on his heel. 

A quiet cough jostles the bed. Yifan cringes. It sounds painful, but Jongdae is too stubborn to ask for help. He walks over to grab a vial of calming, soothing potion from the nightstand drawer, scooting next to Jongdae.

“Pup. Please drink this. It will make you feel better.”

Jongdae trembles and shakes his head, avoiding Yifan’s gaze.

Yifan doesn’t push it.

“Let me put on clothes on you. Then we’ll go, okay?” Yifan sighs in defeat, placing the potion back in the drawer. “It’s cold outside. You would get cold without clothes on”, Yifan explains, knowing without looking that Jongdae is sulking, picking random pieces of clothing from his closet.

Jongdae nods, waiting more or less patiently.

Yifan drops the stack of clothes next to Jongdae, kneeling down in front of him. There’s no use in trying to make him dress himself up. He has tried, and failed.

“It tickles”, Jongdae mumbles, tugging his foot free from Yifan’s grip.

“We can’t let your cute toes get cold, can we?”

“Are my toes cute?”

“Very. Let me put socks on them now.” Jongdae is a tad bit more cooperative after that, especially when Yifan gives a little smooch on his forehead when it pops out of the neck of the shirt.

“Does Jongdae have to wear shoes?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes. I’m not letting you walk in there barefoot.”

Yifan’s heart melts a little. Jongdae has started to use first person in the more simple sentences, but the habit still resurfaces every now and then. It’s adorable.

“Come on now, I need to open the shop”, Yifan urges the pouting pup.

  


...

  
  


“Yifan!” a low voice booms from the door.

The wizard in question turns around, already smiling.

“Chanyeol! It’s been a long while.”

“I know, right! I’ve been suuuper busy with pack stuff”, the werewolf pouts. It’s a surprisingly good look on him, even with his outstanding height and tank-like form. He tugs on a pair of sweatpants he always stashes on the lowest shelf next to the door, being a regular customer and a considerate human being who would never want to make others uncomfortable.

Werewolves are chill with nudity, but like to be polite.

Defined abdominals ripple as Chanyeol trudges towards the counter, leaning his hip against the glass.

Jongdae’s fluffy head peeks from behind the shelf, curious of the commodition, though scared and wary of the intruder.

“That’s unfortunate. Now, what do you need?”

“Just the usual”, he answers, smile bright and cheerful. Yifan nods and writes the things down. Chanyeol has frequently visited his shop for more than a decade. He has most of the things Chanyeol asks for in stock, but he’ll have to brew a bone-builder. Or rather, finish it. He keeps half finished potions in stock all the time.

Chanyeol’s nostrils flare, taking in the scents inside the shop.

“And who’s that?” Chanyeol asks, peeking at the younger wolf, a curious twinkle in his expressive eyes. Yifan turns to look at Jongdae.

“Oh. He’s Jongdae, he adopted me.”

“Adopted _you?"_

“Mmhm. He saw me and decided to follow me home. He’s been with me ever since. Come, Dae, introduce yourself”, Yifan smiles at him.

Jongdae takes a tentative step forward, then second, third.

He hides behind Yifan’s cape, looking at the much taller wolf with huge eyes.

“I-I’m Jongdae, nice to meet y-you”, he stutters, extending a hand across the counter. Chanyeol’s broad palm dwarfs Jongdae’s own. Yifan thinks it’s cute.

Though, Yifan thinks everything Jongdae does is cute. He is not sure whether he should be worried about that or not. He is falling _fast._

“I’m Chanyeol”, Chanyeol smiles, then inspects Jongdae’s hand closer. Then goes to his frame, squinting. “Why are you so tiny?” he asks, lacking brain-to-mouth filter. He’s bad, even for a werewolf. 

“He just is small. Don’t make him feel bad about it”, Yifan scolds.

Jongdae fidgets with his fingers when Chanyeol finally lets go, broad shoulders curled inward. It makes him look that much smaller and Yifan likes it a lot, Chanyeol’s idiocy forgotten.

“Come to the basement? I’ll fix up some of the salves you asked for”, Yifan suggests, wrapping an arm around Jongdae.

The way he preens and presses close melts Yifan’s already soft heart even more.

“Sure!” Chanyeol beams up, wide set of pearly teeth glinting mischievously.

“Dae, could you go snip some mint and waybread from the garden?”

Jongdae nods.

“Take these and grab a handful of both, then come to the basement, okay? Good pup.”

Jongdae preens some more, holding the delicate scissors with both hands, shuffling towards the glass door. Yifan has turned the backyard of his shop to a greenhouse, installed a couple of charms and is now able to grow almost anything by himself.

Jongdae gives a little wave to his favorite wizard before closing the door after him.

“Dude do you even feed him? He’s _so tiny”,_ Chanyeol yowls, pestering Yifan as they descend the steep staircase.

“He eats like a horse, but I know. He’s self-conscious about it, so shut up.”

“But that’s not normal! I’ve never seen a wolf so short, Yifan, there’s something wrong about him.”

“I think he was abandoned by his pack. Probably worse… He’s really jumpy, but I guess his current form is only a few months old. No more than six, at least.”

“He could be… Well whatever. If you just feed him right he should grow.”

Yifan nods and places a palm-sized mortar on the counter. He quietly wishes for Chanyeol’s elaboration, but never has the chance.

“I got them!” Jongdae yells and barrels into Yifan, handfuls of leaves in his hands.

“Thanks, pup”, Yifan smiles, taking the leaves off of his grubby hands.

Jongdae casts a shy glance to Chanyeol and waddles to the corner. Yifan has a pile of cushions there, for the terrace, and Jongdae has taken a liking to curling atop them and napping.

Adorable.

Chanyeol looks at him with such softness that Yifan has to suppress a gag.

He distracts himself by ramming the leaves into a paste, being a bit too aggressive with it.

He is _not_ jealous.

 _“He’s so cute",_ Yifan can hear Chanyeol whine under his breath.

Yeah, Yifan knows.

 

...

  


Chanyeol holds a fresh jar of antibacterial salve, bowing at Yifan. Non-magical products are so easy to make. Yifan would wish for more people to come to him for those.

“When can I come pick up the potions?”

“In two days. They take overnight to cook and I am kind of busy tomorrow so.”

Chanyeol nods and walks back to the door, starting to shimmy down his sweats, but stops and starts wrapping a leather strap around the jar. He can’t carry it in wolf form without it.

“Thanks, Yifan. Really.”

“It’s nothing. Get home safely, will you?”

“I will!” Chanyeol beams, but his face falls when his gaze lands on the pup next to Yifan.

Jongdae starts hacking again, doubling over.

Chanyeol looks concerned, face twisted in a grimace.

“Dae, are you okay?” Yifan asks, afraid to touch him.

Jongdae tries to nod, but stumbles against the shelves, knocking a jar down.

It shatters, dried _something_ scattering on the floor, but Yifan barely notices it.

“Shit”, Yifan curses.

Yifan rummages through the drawer under the register, grabbing a vial of green liquid.

“Here, Dae, drink this”, Yifan says.

“No!”

“Jongdae! Do you know how worried I am?” Yifan yells, exasperated.

“Jongdae doesn’t want to drink anything! No! Put it—”, Jongdae screams, interrupted by coughs that rattle his ribs.

Jongdae gasps for air, body contorting in ways that should be impossible.

Chanyeol leaps forward across the room, grabbing Jongdae before he can fall.

Jongdae’s body convulses as he chokes, eyes rolling back, and he falls limp in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Shit!” Yifan curses again, helping the unmoving boy to his side.

“The hospital?”

“No. He is not in the system, he has an ID pending but as of now, we cannot take him anywhere”, Yifan explains.

“Shit, Yifan, why didn’t you tell me he is a runt?” Chanyeol hisses, adjusting Jongdae’s head to open his esophagus.

“How the fuck I would know if he is one?” Yifan exclaims, grabbing another potion and opening the vial. This one is a sheer red in colour, and smells pungent. Chanyeol scrunches his nose, displeased.

“Some wolf packs, well actually, most of them, don’t register their runts, just wait for them to die from the transformation.”

Yifan freezes.

He has to take a moment before he’s ready to respond.

He slowly sinks into a crisis mode, body moving fast but his mind faster.

“Fuck, that’s why he was alone”, Yifan realizes, swirling the liquid and inspecting it closely.

Chanyeol stares at the vial.

“Hold his mouth open”, Yifan commands and dips the whole contents down his throat.

“What’s that?”

“It will keep him unconscious until I get him home and have an idea of what the hell can I do with him”, Yifan answers.

“You don’t have a car, right?” Chanyeol confirms.

“No. I am too old for such new inventions.”

“Yifan. Cars were invented two and a half centuries ago”, Chanyeol deadpans.

“I was 150 by then, shut up”, Yifan groans.

Chanyeol cracks up, somehow managing to find some sort of amusement in Yifan's distaste for inventions, even in a situation like this. He is effectively shut up with a glare from Yifan’s direction.

“Okay. I’ll carry him to your place”, Chanyeol says and scoops Jongdae’s unconscious form off the ground, with concerning ease.

“I think that would be the best. Can you run like that?” Yifan asks.

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“It would jostle him too much”, he explains, striding towards the exit.

Yifan picks up Chanyeol’s salve, blowing out the candles around the shop with a flourish of his hand.

The shards, he’ll deal with later.

They’re out of the shop, under the early spring weather, walking towards Yifan’s apartment with a young boy in Chanyeol’s arms.

Yifan is still on high alert, heart thrumming inside his ribcage.

“You’re going to die of high blood pressure if you don’t calm down.”

“I know, I just…”

“Jongdae’s going to be fine. Calm down.”

Yifan takes a deep breath and steels himself.

  


…

  


“Let’s put him on my bed”, Yifan instructs, kicking off his shoes. His cape comes off next and hang it on a hook on the left wall.

Chanyeol nods and rubs his dirty feet against the carpet, skittering off towards the bedroom.

Yifan follows, but skips into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

When he reaches the bedroom, Chanyeol already has Jongdae sprawled on the unmade bed, and has made sure he is able to breathe.

Chanyeol’s heart is precisely in the right place.

“Take his shirt off. I need to check if his ribs are still okay”, Yifan says as he places the water on the nightstand.

Thankfully, it is easy to remove the clothing off Jongdae.

Chanyeol watches with rapt attention as Yifan runs his fingers along Jongdae’s ribs.

“Nothing, thankfully.”

Chanyeol’s smile is blinding.

“When is he going to wake up?”

“An hour, at most. I don’t know how quickly his body works through the potion”, Yifan answers.

Chanyeol’s eyes are comically huge when he nods.

“Could I take a shower? I feel kind of nasty”, Chanyeol says, sheepish.

“Sure. There’s towels in the cupboard.”

Chanyeol shoots him a blinding smile and strides towards the second bathroom.

Yifan is not happy for long. Jongdae is still not okay.

He needs to do something to make himself calm down. A book won’t do, nor will writing.

That’s how he ends up scrubbing his conjoined bathroom from top to bottom, keeping the door open so he can monitor Jongdae.

He starts with the large mirrors, wiping them down with two different detergents, along with the bulbs along the sides. Then the tiles next to the cupboards. Sink. Tap. All whilst constantly checking on Jongdae.

Yifan is rubbing the door from both sides, getting rid of every bit of grime, when he hears him.

_"Yifan..."_

Yifan is at Jongdae’s side in an instant, cleaning supplies strewn over the room, forgotten.

“Yifan”, Jongdae sniffles, reaching for him.

“Baby, are you okay?” Yifan asks.

Jongdae sniffles and shakes his head. His skin is pale, almost translucent. It’s far from the sunkissed tan he usually has.

A weak tug topples Yifan over, and he lets himself lie on the bed. Jongdae coughs.

Jongdae curls over and starts coughing again, holding his chest. He’s hurting, eyebrows in a frown, and Yifan can do nothing about it.

Yifan cannot describe the feeling swirling inside him.

It’s worry, it’s sadness, it’s grief, and Yifan, in all his four-hundred and seventeen years, hasn’t felt anything like this.

“Baby—”, he tries to say, but another hack rattles the body in his arms.

Yifan pushes himself up and grabs a vial.

“I cannot watch you suffer like this. Dae, please.”

Jongdae starts crying, rocking himself back and forth.

An even more violent spree contorts him, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and Yifan cannot bring himself to watch. He cannot see the range of emotions on Jongdae’s face, from distrust to absolute loyalty.

“G-give me the potion, p-please”, Jongdae pleas, tremoring on the bed, curled smaller than ever.

Yifan’s heart breaks a little.

The tone in Jongdae’s voice speaks of something bigger. There lies huge implications behind, and Yifan does not want to screw this up.

Yifan holds the green vial, giving it to Jongdae.

“This will soothe your throat so you won’t cough blood anymore, okay? I’ll find you something else that’ll do more soon, but I thought this would be the easiest to start with.”

Jongdae’s smile is weak, but it is there. He looks on edge, but a small cough is enough to convince him. He pushes himself up with great struggle, curling inwards. He is _terrified._

He picks apart the wax seal and tips it down his throat, hand shaking so violently that Yifan has to steady him.

Jongdae’s swallow is grave, but it goes down.

Tears roll down Jongdae’s pale cheeks.

“They made Jongdae drink… things…” Jongdae whispers when his mouth is empty.

Yifan understands.

“Pup, it’s over now, okay? Nothing bad will happen now.”

Jongdae’s smile behind the tears is bright.

Chanyeol hovers at the doorway, unsure if he should disturb them or just disappear.

Jongdae opens his shaky arms in invitation.

Chanyeol’s first steps are tentative, but soon he is striding across the room, toppling over Jongdae, maybe a little too rowdy for someone who just almost broke a rib.

Yifan is about to yell at him, but Jongdae _giggles._

He giggles and licks the corners of Chanyeol’s mouth, nuzzling himself against him.

Yifan closes his mouth and smiles.

“Thank you”, Jongdae smiles.

“It’s the least I could do”, Chanyeol laughs, “tell me, after you’ve let Yifan fix you up, I take you for a hunt?”

Jongdae freezes.

Yifan _knows_ how big of a deal that is.

By requesting Jongdae to hunt with him, he is offering him a place in his pack, a place for his wolf to _belong_.

“Really?”

Chanyeol nods, still sprawled over the younger.

Yifan would be jealous if the situation wasn’t so touching.

“Yes”, Jongdae whispers, starting to cry again.

This time, they come from happiness.

  
  
  
  


 

 

...

  

  
  
  
  


 

 

“I want to…”

“What do you want? Baby, tell me.”

“Yifan!”

“Stop whining and tell me what you want. Don't be shy.”

Jongdae looks up, blinking slowly. It's been a year and a half since the pup entered Yifan's home and heart. He is still the same, cute pup, but with coherency and thrice the confidence he used to have.

The younger shuffles forwards, pressing his face against Yifan's thigh. “I want… everything.”

“That is incredibly vague”, Yifan laughs and runs his fingers through Jongdae's hair. A few small investments later, his mop had turned into smooth locks, perfect for running fingers through.

“Shy!” Jongdae whines and moves his head towards Yifan's crotch. Under that cute facade, Jongdae is _shameless._

Yifan regrets letting him suck his morning wood away a few weeks ago. He regrets it dearly.

Now he has this hormonal teenager wrapping his cute little lips around the head of his cock every time Yifan is even a slight bit distracted.

Yifan suspects it’s because he wants the favor returned, but that’s not the whole truth. Of course, Yifan has almost four hundred years of experience and can make Jongdae come in a record time, but Jongdae just likes to put things in his mouth.

Yifan’s cock just happens to fit in it perfectly.

“No, you're not.”

“I am.”

“Shut up and suck me.”

“Okay, daddy!”

Yifan takes a deep breath, Jongdae scrambling to get his half-hard cock out and into his mouth before he explodes.

“How many times do I have to tell you _not to call me that?!"_

Jongdae muffles a sound with the thick cock in his mouth, and Yifan chooses to take out his aggressions by fisting his hair and thrusting in violently.

The younger splutters and pulls off after a few thrusts. Yifan knows he can take it. He’s had weeks of daily practise, after all.

“Sorry, daddy…”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Yifan sighs and coaxes the pup’s lips open. Even now as the werewolf has grown to an impressive size, he will always, _always_ be Yifan’s little pup.

Jongdae pretends to hate it, but the way his insides clench and twist every time the wizard calls him ‘pup’, tells a different story.

Jongdae’s lips wrap around the base, sucking Yifan until he’s soaked. This is one of his favorite things to do, kneeling and using his mouth to make Yifan feel good. Right after bacon and chewing on Yifan’s fingers, of course.

Yifan pulls back a little, fixing his stance.

The werewolf stays there, hands folded on his lap, eyes hooded and hazy.

Yifan tilts his head back, scratching the pup’s scalp with his nails.

Jongdae feels a burst of precome flood his throat, and he starts moving up and down the shaft, letting Yifan rub against his palate and throat, tongue laving at the bulging veins.

“Stop!” Yifan groans and pulls out of his mouth, trying to contain the pup’s excitement.

Jongdae steals a suckle at the tip, and the way he stares up at him with his chocolate eyes, Yifan can’t bring himself to be mad at him for doing that.

“Bed?”

Jongdae’s hair falls on his eyes as he nods, licking his lips clean.

“Aish, you cutie”, Yifan groans and hoists him up, still able to carry him despite the weight. Jongdae has bulked up significantly, but his height has not spiked up. Yifan would be worried unless he knew how malnourished he had been, and also… He rather likes towering over him, even though the younger has considerably more muscle than himself, full of dips and grooves Yifan loves to run his hands and mouth along.

It doesn’t matter that Jongdae is a runt.

Jongdae giggles and clings, wholly capable of supporting himself. Yifan doesn’t give a shit and cradles him close with both hands, holding him up like a pup.

Soft hair falls against Yifan’s neck. Jongdae has pushed himself closer, craving warmth.

One thing that has not changed, is Jongdae’s dislike towards clothes. Yifan can make him wear soft, tabless boxer briefs and one of his shirts, if he’s lucky. Anything else causes an hour worth of pouting until Yifan leaves for work alone or melts and has to give in. Either ways, Jongdae likes to be bare.

Right now it is a good thing for Jongdae, to be able to rut against Yifan’s dress shirt and ruin it with precome. Yifan won’t get mad at him, he knows that much.

“I’m quite sure you’re old enough to be my father”, Jongdae teases, rubbing his crotch against Yifan’s stomach in tight circles.

“Mmhm…” Yifan drawls, awkward. He’s not quite sure of how his little pup will react to hearing his age. Real age.

“How old are you, Yifan?” Jongdae asks. Yifan shouldn’t have thought that.

He has to take a moment.

“I turned 417 this winter.”

Jongdae stills and looks down at his fingers. The poor pup still counts with fingers. It takes a second, but he gets it.

“Shouldn’t you be dead?? You’re ancient!!”

“Magic keeps me like this for some time. I have around two hundred years left, half of it as someone who looks around thirty.”

“Oh… How much older are you?”

“It depends on how old you are.”

Jongdae squints.

“I think I was sixteen… And my birthday is early fall.”

Yifan does the math.

“That means I’m exactly four hundred years older than you are.”

“But wolves don’t age like humans! I am over twenty when compared to humans!”

Yifan tosses the pup on the bed to silence him, cooing at the cute squeak he lets out when landing on the high mattress. Jongdae giggles and pulls piles and piles of beddings on himself, rolling around until only a mop of black hair is visible.

The pup is well hidden, but Yifan slips a hand under the pile, grabbing a thin ankle. A sharp yank unravels most of the fabric, and a pouting pup emerges from the depths of them.

“Not fair!” Jongdae screeches.

Yifan shakes his head and climbs on top of him, starting to tickle the younger mercilessly. He hasn’t yet fucked him, and probably won’t for now. It doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun while making him feel good in other ways, though.

“Not fair!” Jongdae whines again, twisting and turning under Yifan’s relentless teasing, getting more rowdy every passing second.

Yifan tickles until there’s no more boy to tickle.

“You cannot be serious.”

A knee-height grey wolf jumps on him, starting to lick all over his neck and face, stuffing its damp snout into his ear.

Yifan cannot believe his luck.

The younger had stopped transforming uncontrollably months ago, but whenever he gets too excited, he will have a bundle of fur on his lap instead of smooth skin.

And what that means, is that the semi-hard ons he sports, will not be getting wet until Jongdae is back to his human form.

Yifan is sick, but he is not _that_ sick.

“Fuck my life.”

Jongdae wags his tail.

Yifan is not amused.

  
  
  


 

 

…

  
  
  


 

 

During the time they have lived together, Yifan has managed to get the other’s habits down rather well. As he shuffles around the kitchen trying to cook some meat for the hungry pup, he coos at the wolf sleeping near the kitchen island, fluffy fur splayed all over. He is small for a werewolf, barely coming up to Yifan’s knee. It is adorable, as adult werewolves can go up to his ribs. 

Terrifying creatures, those wolves.

Jongdae will most likely never grow past Yifan’s elbow in human form, but it’s all the cuter and better. Okay, maybe Yifan likes to exaggerate a little, Jongdae is not _that_ small.

Yifan almost died of laughter when he saw Chanyeol and Jongdae side by side in their animal forms. The size difference was _hilarious._

Jongdae proceeded to sulk at him for hours after that, so he tries not to make fun of his size. Most of the time he fails at it. It’s not his fault Jongdae is like that.

He is so dramatic sometimes it’s almost comical. Yifan goes weak because of it regardless.

Yifan sends a longing look towards the sleeping pup.

Every time Jongdae transforms, he gets hyperactive, and then collapses onto the nearest surface to sleep for an hour or two. It’s so adorable.

That’s how it always goes, and that’s what makes Yifan melt.

He swirls the meat around in the pan before placing the lid on, continuing to chop the vegetables he had set aside. The counter is a tad bit too low for him, but he compensates by adding a thick, sturdy cutting board that does the job.

The sizzling becomes louder as Yifan pours in the chopped vegetables. Some of the oil from the meat fly on Yifan’s hand, burning the skin.

“Fucking hell”, he groans and blows on the spot.

Yifan makes the table for two, a glass of apple juice for Jongdae, red wine for him. Refined taste comes with age. Yifan has plenty of both.

When there’s nothing else to do than wait and stir, Yifan looks at the pup. Jongdae is stirring, growing out of his wolf form in plain sight.

Jongdae smiles sweetly, looking at Yifan with adoration in his eyes.

“Had a good nap?” Yifan asks. Jongdae nods.

Yifan has to turn around to stir his cooking.

The wizard cannot help but smile when Jongdae waddles behind him, wrapping his strong hands around his long torso. He nuzzles his face into the soft material of his shirt, calm breathing puffing against it.

“Yifan”, Jongdae mumbles softly.

“What, baby?”

“When’s the food done..?”

Jongdae sounds so adorable when sleepy.

“Fifteen minutes. I’m just cooking up the vegetables now”, Yifan answers and swirls the pan, placing the lid on so he can give Jongdae his whole attention.

“I’m hungry.”

“I know.”

“Feed me.”

“Soon.”

“Now.”

“Ah-ah, you have to have little patience now”, Yifan scolds. He will not look at Jongdae, or else he will cave in and feed him all sorts of things. Yifan has never been good at denying his pup anything.

“You know what, I’ll give you a treat if you go get your medicine and take them without whining”, Yifan gambles.

Jongdae’s reluctance to take his medicine has evolved from trauma to childish distaste.

His eyes sparkle and go big, and he dashes to the bedroom where he keeps his medicine. 

When he was finally registered into the system, the doctors diagnosed him with COPD. They speculated it came from when his old pack had let him suffer through several cases of bronchitis as a child, as well as the other types of abuse he went through in the pack.

Yifan prefers not to make him talk about it.

Jongdae returns with his daily medicine, a small vial of the green potion, a small amount of pills for several of his symptoms, and a disc of salbutamol.

Jongdae hops on the counter, starting with his pills. Yifan hands him the glass of apple juice.

He pops them in his mouth one at a time and swallows between each one. The potion goes down next, followed by a grimace.

Jongdae does not like taking medicine.

He slides the disc open and inhales, it helps him eat more and not get out of breath as he often does it.

“Treat?”

“Yes”, Yifan smiles and opens the fridge, grabbing a container of homemade meatballs from the upper shelf.

They’re Jongdae’s favorite, and Yifan has made sure to cook them with some supplements that help his body heal and for him to stay healthy. Jongdae’s lifespan is after all considerably shorter than Yifan’s.

Luckily, his remaining years are around the same as a werewolf lifespan. He hopes that he and Jongdae can spend them together.

“Feed me.”

“Sure, baby pup, sure”, Yifan laughs and pops one in the waiting mouth of his.

  
  


...

  
  


“Do you remember what happened the last time when we tried to do more?”

“It won’t happen again! I promise!”

“I have a hard time believing you, pup.”

“I’m sorry…” Jongdae whines.

Yifan cannot help but coo.

Jongdae has weasled himself into his heart, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

The bright smile Jongdae sends his way after he agrees on fucking him makes it all worth the hassle. And the risk of the other transforming in the middle of the act, cockblocking him in the process.

Jongdae does a little happy dance, somehow succeeding even when he’s lying down on Yifan’s unnecessarily huge bed, then rolls around, dropping down onto the floor 

Yifan turns to his back, trailing his eyes along the canopy above, rich green fabric flowing down the dark, wooden posters.

A moment later Jongdae is back with a jar of lube. Yifan makes his own, not trusting the capitalistic society with his pup’s safety. Jongdae’s wearing one of Yifan’s shirts again, hanging down to his thighs. It is a good look on him, though a little tight on the shoulders.

The pup is broad on the shoulders, unlike Yifan.

Though, Yifan’s long legs hold more power than Jongdae’s whole musculature together. Jongdae won’t admit it, but he loves it. He is also a slight bit jealous, but damn him if he ever admits it.

“Here you go, Yifan”, he smiles and rolls on his stomach, stuffing a fluffy pillow under his lean hips.

“Ass up, you’re going to come if you rut against my pillow”, Yifan scolds, yanking the pillow away.

 _“Okay…”_ Jongdae mutters.

Yifan works slick fingers inside the other, knuckles grating against each other because of the tightness of the boy. This part had always taken the longest, the boy not opening up easily. 

Jongdae lets out these tiny whines that coil in Yifan’s lower stomach, and it is not helping his trapped bulge in any way. He has to keep himself clothed for this part, or Jongdae will roll them over in his haste and hurt himself by going down on his shaft too fast.

He had done it once, and then complained about the pain the whole day. Yifan didn’t have the heart in him to tell him that it was purely his fault for hurrying, and his only.

Now though, Jongdae’s arching his slim back, rocking against the two fingers inside him. Yifan avoids his sweet spot on purpose, just to watch the other squirm and twist under his gaze.

Jongdae also has a problem of coming too early if he lets him have any sort of friction on his cock while he fingers him.

It is a nice sight, yes, but Yifan would rather have his partner not resemble a boiled, wet noodle. Sometimes that was nice, but he preferred Jongdae alive, moving and enthusiastic. 

“M-more?” Jongdae pleads quietly.

“More or _more?"_ Yifan asks. He has to be sure. They have done every sexual act imaginable, but not that.

 _"More._ Fuck me.”

Yifan foregoes an answer, pouring a fuckton of lube on the younger’s entrance, pressing a third finger in before he can open his mouth and complain about the cold.

“C-cold- _ahhh",_ is what escapes his lips.

“No, it’s not”, Yifan teases, rubbing all three finger against the younger’s prostate, slow, more teasing than pleasurable.

Sometimes Yifan does this for hours, entertaining himself with a novel as Jongdae sprawls himself next to him, coming time after time under Yifan’s ministrations, until the sheets under him are soiled through.

“Mean.”

“I know, pup, I know.”

“You shouldn’t be. You should be _nice_ to me, always.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Jongdae whines and clenches on the fingers.

“I think you’re as stretched as you can get. Help me out of my clothes, yes?”

The pup nods, reaching for Yifan’s fly. He has to reach back and twist his body a bit, but a needy Jongdae is a determinant Jongdae.

It opens in a few tugs, the lack of underwear making it easy for the younger to wrap his stubby hand around the girth. It can barely wrap around, but as mentioned, Jongdae’s hands are _tiny._  

“Won’t you help them off?” Yifan coos. Jongdae shakes his head and lets go of Yifan’s cock.

“No. I want you to fuck me while clothed.”

“Shit, pup, where do you get your ideas?”

Jongdae giggles, gripping the headboard with both hands, dropping his stomach down. His spine curves into a delicious arch.

Yifan lubes himself up, bracing himself behind the pup. A momentary panic ensues, as he imagines the younger transforming mid-act.

He quickly shakes the thought off, hoping that such atrocity will never occur upon him. 

Yifan presses the tip through the tight rim, but pulls it out the second Jongdae tries to clench and suck him deeper.

“Yifan!” Jongdae whines.

“What?”

Yifan’s body is unceremoniously hauled up and to the side, thumping onto the bed on his back. Sometimes Yifan forgets how strong the pup actually is.

Jongdae’s tiny mouth has turned into a snarl, the werewolf straddling Yifan’s thighs faster than humanly possible.

“Get that smirk off your face!”

“Nah, _fuck, Dae—"_

Jongdae spears himself on Yifan, too quick, _too tight,_ too sudden, _too tight_.

“Quiet!” Jongdae whines, having to stop midway.

“B-big, so huge”, he cries out, lifting himself up to rub Yifan’s cock against his prostate.

Yifan wraps his hands around Jongdae’s thighs, sliding them around and under.

“Yeah, Dae, you’re doing so well”, Yifan groans and puts his feet flat on the bed to gain some leverage.

Jongdae whines something nonsensical, bouncing up and down Yifan’s shaft, not quite getting to the base yet. Yifan is just so big that it is a struggle to fit it all in.

“Breathe, baby”, Yifan murmurs, running his hands up and down the pup’s sides as he bounces, going faster and faster every time.

Jongdae is a demanding lover, ramming Yifan down into the mattress and riding him until his thighs give up. By then, Yifan will be so turned on that all he can do is roll them over and drive his cock inside the younger’s body so hard that Jongdae cries. He’s not quite yet in that state, so he settles on thrusting from below, holding Jongdae up with his hands. 

Jongdae whines high in his throat, _more, more_ , until he collapses down on Yifan’s chest, fruitless rolls of his hips catching his throbbing cock between two toned abdomens.

“Do I have to take over? Dae baby, do you want me to fuck you?” Yifan asks, thrusting into the pliant boy.

“P-please”, Jongdae stutters. Yifan has long since learned that the only time his baby manages to dribble in politeness is when he’s stuffed to the brim with fingers, and cock seems to be doing the same.

Yifan grabs his hips and rolls them over, bending the pup’s knees to his chest, starting with a ruthless pace that cuts Jongdae’s long wail into stutters. It’s almost pathetic, how out of it he is. Yifan likes it, though.

Jongdae’s eyes tear up, running down his temples, and at that moment, he is so breathtakingly beautiful that Yifan’s chest swells with warmth and awe parts his lips.

The pup grabs his own cock with two hands, chasing for release.

He comes, arching his body, exploding over his chest.

Yifan relents his rough thrusts, watching him ride out his orgasm below him, small body trembling with aftershocks.

“Baby”, he rumbles, bending down to kiss his kitten lips, reddened with abuse.

“Come inside me?” Jongdae pleads after they part, breathy. Tears still gather on his lash line, perspiration pearling on his collarbones.

Yifan answers with a wordless nod, bending the pup in half to get the best angle. The silken shirt clings onto his sweaty skin, sticky and not at all pleasant. Jongdae giggles and tugs on the hem, peeling it off his skin.

Jongdae is out of it, eyes unfocused, rocking with Yifan’s strong thrusts. He’s so pretty like this, flushed and fucked.

Yifan groans, closing his eyes for a fleeting moment, ramming himself as deep as he can and sending a jolt of momentum through Jongdae’s pinned body.

He collapses on top of him with a great groan, face nestled in the crook of his neck.

Jongdae runs his small hands along Yifan’s broad back until the elder rolls off him. Jongdae recovers much faster than Yifan, his raging teenage hormones helping him.

“I want to sit on your lap.”

Jongdae leaves no room for negotiation. Yifan finds himself sat against the headboard with a small but sturdy pup on his lap. He pets the younger everywhere, hands slipping under Jongdae’s (Yifan’s) shirt, running along his abdomen.

“Yifan… I’m still hard”, Jongdae says with a tiny voice. It hurts, pressure nearing painful.

“Oh you tiny thing.”

Jongdae would sulk, _he is not tiny,_ but Yifan’s hand is able to snake around his waist, wrapping around the other’s shaft, his thumb pointing towards his abdomen. Jongdae is about to giggle and laugh, sulking long forgotten, _Yifan, you hold me the wrong way,_ before Yifan slides his hand up to the tip and _twists._

 _“Yifannnn!”_ the pup whines, rocking his hips fruitlessly.

Jongdae’s eyes roll back and he collapses against Yifan, tiny mouth hanging open.

Yifan’s hand is so much rougher, so much harder, so much bigger, _better,_ Jongdae’s tiny mind can’t process it all at once.

He is also starting to knot, swelling almost painfully, filling Yifan’s palm.

There’s nothing else to be done except for leaning back and letting Yifan do what he’s good at, rubbing his cock in ways and places that he has trouble comprehending how does it feel this good.

In his mind, Yifan is the best person to ever exist, the most handsome, gentlest, the most loving, warmest, all things great and nothing bad, except for when he gets mad at Jongdae for hoarding his stuff, eating all messy, or if he sometimes is way too loud, but —

Yifan’s clean hand presses against his chest, thumb running along soft skin. The pup’s come splatters along their laps. His knot sensitive and still spewing the last bits and they drop down on Yifan’s inner thigh.

Jongdae smiles at the droplets of come on Yifan’s thighs. It means that he will smell like him for days, especially if he lets it dry, dirty.

About dirty....

_“...You know that I’m sorry for making your cape dirty when I followed you home… Right?”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now guys!  
> Minor edits made 11.3.2019, formatting issues fixed 1.4.2019.
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta J, who made this appropriate for the internet, and to the prompter for doing such a cute, awesome prompt. I had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> Seriously, J. I love you.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire)!  
> I am bad at social media but I like to talk to people.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Get Scared – Sarcasm  
>  
> 
> Feedback is lyf :3


End file.
